Vehicle owners have used their vehicles for recreational and functional activities since cars have available to the consuming public. From providing shelter while camping, to tailgating at sporting events, vehicle owners have made the most of their mobile possession. In the camping context, for example, vehicle owners have used the bumpers, roof racks, door hinges, etc., for tethering hammocks to trees or other objects for relaxation, for providing a quick mount for a corner of a tent for the family, or to suspend tarps for protection from the elements while enjoying a meal outdoors. With advancements in autonomous and/or driver-assist vehicle operation, a desire exists for vehicles to assess a vehicle environment for placement of a vehicle attachment point using technology otherwise assigned to autonomous and/or driver-assist operational modes.